Want
by CheeseLover13
Summary: Arizona and Callie finally have a weekend off together and decide to catch up.


After two weeks without seeing each other for a solid day, Callie and Arizona finally managed a free weekend which meant three things.

One, quality Sofia time for the wives.

Two, going out to dinner with Sofia and another night just the two women.

Three, hot, passionate, lovemaking.

As they ended their phone call with the Sheperds to check on their little girl, the couple made their way towards the bedroom.

Arizona lay beside Callie watching her every beautiful detail just as Callie did the same.

With that, Callie came with a conclusion.

Her wife was beautiful.

"Arizona?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, honey?" Arizona whispered while brushing her fingertips over Callie's smooth facial features.

"I love you." Callie whispered so softly she almost missed it.

"I love you too, Calliope. With everything I have." Arizona replied while smiling at her stunning wife.

"Arizona?"

"Yes, Calliope?" Arizona asked playfully.

"Can I make love to you?"

"Nice plan, sweet talker," Arizona said jokingly, "How about you get a kiss?" the blonde played with her wife.

"I'll take it!" the brunette said while moving closer and joining her soft lips with the delicate lips of her wife.

They moaned into each other's mouths.

"I need you, Arizona." Callie notified her wife, feeling wetness make its presence in her center.

"What do you need? Where do you want me?" the blonde said desperate to satisfy her wife.

"Get on your knees, I'm going to pound you." the brunette husked into her wife's ear.

"_Fuck_, okay," the blonde swallowed hard and proceeded to take off her clothes and prosthetic getting on all fours for her wife, "Calliope, what exactly do you have in mind?"

"Oh, don't worry too much, sweetheart," Callie said playfully, "I'm sure you'll enjoy it.

Callie left the room for a minute and came back with some playful bedroom weapons: food and toys.

"Calliope, don't just make me wait here while my pussy is about to soak the sheets!" the blonde countered.

"I'm coming, relax." the brunette calmed her wife.

Callie approached Arizona's pussy, spreading her inner lips to see the moisture in them and darting out her tongue to taste her. She pushed her tongue as deep as she could into Arizona's tight opening.

"_Fuck_, baby. Yes!" Arizona said while thrusting her pussy onto Callie's mouth riding her.

Callie pulled away only to cover Arizona's center with wipe cream.

"Oh, _God!_ What is that?!" Arizona asked when feeling the cool, smoothness now covering her center.

"It's dessert." Callie countered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

The brunette proceeded to enter a piece of strawberry into Arizona's tunnel only to pull it out and having a bite.

"_Shit_, Calliope" Arizona reacted towards the quick entrance of the fruit and then departure, "Stop torturing me!"

"Gosh, Arizona. I think this is my favorite thing to eat. Your sweet cum with strawberries." the brunette shared, "Here take a bite."

Arizona took it in and ate it fast, "Please, stop making me wait. You said you wanted to make love to me, well why am I not cumming all over you?" the blonde countered.

"So, you wanna get fucked?" Callie asked her wife while pushing both her thumbs into Arizona's entrance.

"_FUCK_! Yes, please!" Arizona pleaded while thrusting only her wife's fingers.

"Your wish is my command." Callie said playfully while putting on the harness with the 8 and a half inch purple cock she bought her wife.

"Let me see if you're ready for me," With that Callie pushed three fingers into her wife's entrance while scissoring them preparing her wife for what was to come.

"I'm ready! Please! My pussy wants you deep in me." Arizona almost sobbed, "I need you in me at the deepest." 

With that Callie prepared her coke with some lube to be extra cautious for her wife, after all, she was using her biggest dick tonight.

Callie held Arizona open with two fingers while the other positioned the cock at her entrance. She pushed into her wife slowly, starting with the head.

"Oh, Jesus, baby! You're really big tonight." Arizona told her wife.

"Is it okay with you? You said you wanted me in deepest." Callie asked her wife, wanting her to be as comfortable as possible.

"Yes, baby," the blonde responded, "Just _fuck me_ like you mean it."

With that in mind, Callie pushed the head in and out of Arizona. Once she saw her wife's arousal slide down out of her sex, she knew she was ready so she swirled the head around the entrance and pushed in as deep as she could into her wife.

"Oh, YES! Yes!" Arizona screamed in pleasure.

Callie proceeded to thrust into Arizona without apology, not retrieving for more than two inches and causing the skin on skin slap to appear.

"Right there!" Arizona screamed while Callie pushed as deep as she could inside her, "That's it. Yes, don't stop!"

Arizona's elbows gave out and she was completely lying on the bed with the exception of her knees on the mattress.

"Make me cum!" she begged, while pulling at her own clit.

"You got it, baby, just feel my dick inside you. Squeeze me, you know you want to," the brunette husked in her wife's ears, "Take it. Cum for me!" 

Feeling her inner walls squeeze her wife's member and with one final pull at her swollen clit, Arizona came.

Callie held onto her wife's hips, letting her untangle herself from her whenever she was ready.

With one final thrust into her wife's dick, Arizona pulled away only to have her cum explode all over the sheets.

"I seem to make you squirt a lot, huh?" Callie asked playfully.

Arizona blushed, "You're that good."

"Really?"

"Yes, now let me show you how to cum without me even touching you," Arizona began, ready to rock her wife's world now.


End file.
